


The Blood of the Covenant

by SgtLeppard



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Post-Anime, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Tamaki realises just how important he is to the other hosts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sO I JUST FINISHED WATCHING OURAN ON NETFLIX AND I AM FAR FROM OKAY
> 
> Never in a million years would I have imagined that I would one day write Ouran fic, and yet here we are. Hopefully you guys enjoy!

He might've been the club president, but he was still a giant idiot. Tamaki realised that now. He'd been so wrapped up in the thought that the others detested the club that he didn't see what the truth really was. But of course, leave it to Haruhi to make everything clear for him.

"Don't you see, senpai? You're the reason we're all together in the first place. I know you think that you forced everyone into this -- well, except me, but that's a different story -- but really, you've shown everyone a door to happiness that none of us would've noticed elsewise."

This was certainly true. It all started with Kyouya. His first real friend since coming to Japan. It was sometime in the winter when he expressed his interest in starting a club. A host club, he had said. Before all of this, Kyouya was stressed about the family business and the fact that he would never succeed his father because of his status as the third son. He had to paint within his frame. But Tamaki's proposal changed that. His words from a few months earlier fueled that, and since then, he had painted far outside his borders. Screw the boundaries, and screw the company.

Next was Honey and Mori. Honey had been trying his hardest to abandon his childish nature, trying to act quite grown up, and if anything, his own age. This proved to be very difficult, and being the captain of the karate club, as well as the next head of the Haninozuka family, he might as well have been living within a restricted cage. Eventually, Tamaki found him, extending an invitation to join his brand new host club. Honey initially declined, putting up his "manly" front, but Tamaki saw right through it, saying that real courage and strength was embracing who you truly were instead of pretending to be something you weren't. It got through to him. Mori, as Honey's protective cousin, followed soon after.

Then there were the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Their lives had been pretty lonely since they were children. No one could tell them apart, and their trust had been betrayed at an early age by a maid they had taken a liking to. The boys closed themselves off from others, letting no one in but themselves for fear of being betrayed again. When Tamaki first approached them about joining the club, they told him to get lost, but eventually said they would join if he could tell which twin was Hikaru. He failed numerous times, but eventually got it right. Kaoru had to admit, Tamaki was definitely determined. And so, they joined out of sheer curiosity and hoped to just kill some time. Fast-forward to now, and they couldn't ask for better friends than the Host Club.

And finally, there was Haruhi. Sure, her situation was entirely different. She was forced into the club to pay for a broken vase and, because of her short hair and rather neutral dress sense, was constantly mistaken for a boy. After the club members found out her real gender, they went to any and all lengths to keep it a secret, and very few outside the club know of it. Thankfully, those few faithfully kept it, even though Haruhi really didn't care either which way. Now that Tamaki thought about it, he was surprised how quickly everyone took to her, caring for her and protecting her. And it was this and how close she had grown to the others that led to Haruhi coming to enjoy being in the Host Club, her debt notwithstanding. Her debt may now be finally paid off, but she continued to remain with the club.

They were a family. That's how it always was. None of them were interested in being involved with the club before, but now they wouldn't give up the Host Club for the world. Not even Haruhi. Tamaki was kicking himself. He nearly threw that all away. He did want to see his mother again, but at the cost of losing the Host Club, possibly for good? Maybe there was another way around it.

Tamaki sighed as he reached the door to the music room. The past couple of days were nothing short of crazy. The Ouran Fair certainly exhausted a lot of people, the Host Club in particular. Not to mention everything that had gone down. But that was all behind them now. Maybe Éclair would find a way to let him see his mother without having to abandon the club. His friends. His family.

"You're late again, Tamaki." Kyouya's voice startled him. "I hope you don't make this a common occurrence," he added, a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah boss, you've been a little out of it since yesterday."

"A lot out of it."

"I hope Tama-chan is okay."

"Hmm."

"Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki gazed down at Haruhi, seeing a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?"

Yes, everything would be alright in the end. He knew that now. There was nothing that could tear his family apart. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, right? He smiled, answering, "Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm perfectly fine." He drew his attention back up to his friends -- family. "Everything's fine."

And everything will be fine.

"Now!" Tamaki clapped his hands together. "I believe we all have work to do."

And the Host Club was open for business.


End file.
